It's Complicated
by BellaR5
Summary: Four best friends Austin, Ally, Dez and Dallas all have their own love lives but really are they just all tangled together? *It's a very complicated love story, and in the best interest of this fan fiction I decided Trish shouldn't be in the story and that Austin, Dallas and Elliot are all friends.
1. Chapter 1

Dez's P.O.V.  
I wonder when Dallas will get here...Austin and Ally already showed up obviously, they are always on time and together, being neighbors they go everywhere with each other. We've got the popcorn, and the movie, and the blankets...now we just need the last member. Austin and Ally are sitting on the floor in front of the unlit fire place checking out my CD's that I have, I really don't understand how they can look at the same CD's over and over again, it's not like they ever change, they are always the same ones, in the same place, every day. While those two gush about all of my "awesome" music I'm pacing like crazy wondering where Dallas is...I hope he's okay.  
"Dude! Stop pacing! You're making the squirrels look calm!" Austin screamed towards me. I stood still for a few moments staring at him and went back to pacing. He looked back at Ally with a sigh, and they continued with whatever they were doing, listening to music I guess. The doorbell rang and I was anxious thinking it would be Dallas, but opened the door to see it was just the pizza delivery guy, I guess you could say he was good looking, he had a really strong figure, and was always hard at work, I'd see him around in school even though he was an upperclassmen we were still in a few electives together. As he handed me my pizza I patted my pockets in search for money, but came up short, I didn't even know I ordered pizza! I turned to Austin and gave him my famous "ginger look" as they call it, where I squint my eyes with a half frown and shake my head. Austin looks back at me smugly and gets up, extending his hand to help with Ally but right when she is nearly up he released her hand so she falls back down.  
"AUSTIN! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" Ally screamed trying to act angry, but couldn't resist laughing. They both giggled a little and Austin helped her up for real, and walked over to me. "Here ya go Elliot" Austin said handing the pizza delivery guy some money.  
"Thanks man, see ya Monday" he replied and with that I shut the door and turned to Austin. I looked at him puzzled and as if he was reading my mind he answered my question.  
"Elliot is on the football team with me he's the nose guard." I shook my head at him and the door bell rang again.  
"That's probably Elliot to ask me out." Ally said all blushy and flirtatious.  
"No way is he here to ask you out, he saw me and my good looking self and probably got discouraged." Austin replied with his egoistical smirk.  
"Austin! You just ruined my chances with the nose guard!" Ally fake whined.  
"Why settle for the nose guard when you can have the quarter back?" Austin said cocky as always. They laughed and smacked each other playfully and I finally remembered the door! I opened it up expecting to see Elliot, but instead I saw Dallas! (Ironic!) "Hey buddy!" I shouted giving him a hug. He stepped back a little confused and gave me an awkward look.  
"Hey Dez, what's up...?"  
"Waiting for you! It's been ten minutes where were you?"  
"Chill man I was at Zinga Juice I got you all smoothies, you sorta sound like an overly attached girlfriend."  
With that my face got almost as red as my hair and I just nodded reaching for my smoothie. I motioned Dallas over to the den where he talked to Austin and Ally giving them each a hug. We all sat down slurping our smoothies, surrounded by popcorn and pizza. From left to right on the couch it was Austin Ally and then Dallas, and I was alone on the recliner.  
Austin's P.O.V.  
"Dude! Stop pacing! You're making the squirrels look calm!" I shouted at my friend Dez who was pacing back and forth waiting for our other buddy. I wonder why Dez is acting so weird, I mean it's just Dallas, he's always late, why worry this time. I picked up another CD and looked at the songs on the back, with a small smile I held it out to Ally who then read it aloud and giggled.  
"Fighting In The Sack by The Shins...how do people look at these song titles and not laugh?" She questioned.  
I responded with a shrug of the shoulder and a small smile, with that I got up to the stereo and put the CD in.  
"I guess we can find out if it's as awkward as the title." He said enthusiastically.  
Ally closed her eyes to take in the lyrics of the song so she could only focus on that, and I watched her, my heart raced thinking of how beautiful she was, with her long brown hair going down to her rib cage, her little nose, and her smile, a smile that lightened up a room and put you in a good mood no matter what the situation. How had I fallen in love with my best friend? A girl I knew since the first day of Pre-School. Maybe it was her eyes that got me, the way they just hooked you in and make you want to never look away, they're a gorgeous brown, chocolate and never ending, very welcoming, they're different from others when you look into her eyes you're blocked out and you just want to keep staring until they let you in. Then again, maybe it wasn't her eyes...it could've been her personality, how she's constantly smiling and perky, her bubbly personality and how's she's always laughing. The way she gets so lost in music just like I do, there are a thousand reasons why I could've fallen for Ally, but it doesn't matter how I did or why I did, all that matters is that it happened.  
"That was pretty awesome, the lyrics really hit me ya know" Ally opened her eyes and looked at me which snapped me out of my thoughts. I gave her a little smile and nod and blushed at the thought that she might've noticed my staring, lately I've been trying not to say too much because I feel like I might say what I'm really thinking. I laid on my stomach and rummaged through the CD's, Ally did the same, and every minute or so, I'd look up and see Ally looking at me, each time I'd blush and look back down at the CD's. But to her, it's just a friendship. Letting out a soft sigh, I looked back up to get my mind off of the devastating topic - Ally not liking me the way I liked her - and right when I looked up Dez was giving me his "ginger look". I looked to the right of him and noticed that Elliot, the pizza guy was there which makes sense considering I had ordered pizza like fifteen minutes ago. Ally looked at me when she noticed that I was getting up, I extended my hand to help her up, but while she was somewhat standing I let go and she just slipped, I didn't mean to let her go, she just fell...holding her hand was like a moment where you think Oh man I'm holding her hand! And I sort of thought it was wrong so I guess that's why I let go.  
My thoughts were interrupted when she screamed "AUSTIN! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" It was obvious she was trying to be mad but couldn't, thank god I have that "charm". I helped her up for real now, and we headed over to Dez and Elliot, I stuck my hand in my back pocket and held out a few crumpled bills "Here ya go Elliot" I gave him an apologetic smile for taking so long. "Thanks man, see ya Monday" he replied and with one swift motion Dez was facing me with a look of confusion, but I knew what he was thinking so without him having to say anything I answered.  
"Elliot is on the football team with me he's the nose guard." I said as he shook his head at me and the door bell rang again.  
"That's probably Elliot to ask me out." Ally said, which actually got me a little annoyed because she is so okay talking about other guys in front of me, clearly proving she has no interest in me whatsoever, but hey I mine as well act like me.  
"No way is he here to ask you out, he saw me and my good looking self and probably got discouraged." I replied slyly trying to be as cocky as ever.  
"Austin! You just ruined my chances with the nose guard!" Ally fake whined, which made me feel a little bit better knowing she wasn't serious about liking Elliot.  
"Why settle for the nose guard when you can have the quarter back?" I said with a little more pep. Everyone laughed at that and then Dez must've remembered that someone was actually at the door and so he opened it, revealing the fourth member of our pack. Dez ran over and gave Dallas a hug and they carried on with their conversation for a few seconds but then some key words hit me while I overheard their conversation.  
"Chill man I was at Zinga Juice I got you all smoothies..." The rest of his words trailed off and with that my face perked up and I ran towards Dallas grabbing the smoothie that had my name on it, literally they put your names on the cups, it's pretty cool. I closed my eyes slurping the chocolate cookie dough delight that danced in my mouth and I heard Ally giggling, I opened my eyes and lifted my brow as if asking "What?" and she caught on.  
"Austin, you're a little too into that smoothie..." Ally laughed at me while shaking her head, I smiled back and we all walked over to the couches to watch the movies that we prepared, I picked out Romeo & Juliet, which was mine and Ally's favorite, I wonder if she knows we have the same favorite movie. Anyway, she's sitting in between Dallas and I, it's nice having her so close, but it stinks having to share her with Dallas, thankfully Dez is alone on the recliner.  
"Olly! Come sit over here next to me!" Ally cried, and I looked at her in utter confusion, and apparently Dallas was pretty brought back too.  
"But I'm sitting here!" Dallas shot out shocked and appalled that Ally would replace him like that.  
"No need to be possessive! I'm pretty sure you can share! Plus this is Dez's house he should have someone with him!" Ally said getting up and walking over to Dez while taking a seat on top of him. I turned back to Dallas and I think he looked as bummed as I did. Ally snuggled up to Dez but he was pretty content with the movie, he has absolutely no feelings for her whatsoever. Throughout the movie I glared over at Dez and Ally all intertwined with each other. It's disgusting. Ally should be over here...this is her favorite movie, and oddly mine too; I picked it out just for her because I knew she'd love watching it. Why does she hang around him like that? Whatever, it doesn't matter, these stupid crushes everyone is forming...in the end we all mine as well just kill ourselves just like Romeo & Juliet, I wonder who would go first, Dallas, Olly, Ally or I...hmm, that's interesting.  
Ally's P.O.V.  
Austin and Dallas seem irritated, probably because of the movie choice. I had to move, Olly shouldn't be alone at his own house. I don't understand why he is so distant from me like he doesn't care about what I do whatsoever, but that's just me putting myself down again. Dez obviously likes me in a more-than-friend way because he picked Romeo & Juliet as the movie choice. That proves he knows my favorite movie, and he likes me, there's no other explanation besides him being gay. Come on its Dez; attractive, tall, muscular, red haired and absolutely hilarious. Sure he hasn't had a girlfriend but that's because he's just waiting for the right girl, I haven't had a boyfriend, and Austin hasn't had a girlfriend. We are only sophomores in high school, we have the right to be single, but one thing confuses me in our group of friends. Austin is probably the most attractive in the group of friends with his blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes with the flecks of gold, he has a great personality and is definitely boyfriend material, then I'd say Dez is second most attractive and his humor and caring towards everyone boosts the way people think of him, plus he's always a big help in any rough situation. Then there's Dallas, he's good looking and sweet sure, but he's not like Austin and Dez he's got more of this bad boy thing to him, so why is it that HE got the girlfriend but not Austin or Dez? I know it's something I shouldn't really be dwelling on, but it's a reoccurring thought. His girlfriend Caroline just dumped him a week ago because she said she "couldn't handle his constant trouble", but she should've stuck around they had dated for a year and one little flaw shouldn't have made her leave him.  
"Ally come sit over here, Austin's scared" Dallas said and Austin shot him a disappointed look.  
"I'm not scared, this is Romeo & Juliet, it's my favorite movie and I've seen it one thousand times, that's why I picked it out," Austin retorted matter-of-factly. Austin picked this out? I didn't know we had the same favorite movie.  
"Sure Austin" Dallas started, "of course you're not scared".  
"Never, say that again or I will be in the juvenile detention center for once instead of you," I replied giving him a serious look, and he put his hands up in defense. I look back at Dez who now appears to be sleeping and I silently get up to go sit in-between the two boys. Their faces perk up; I just gave in, now they have someone to tease throughout the movie. I sit next to Austin and his tense figure becomes more comfortable and aware. I get under the Steelers blanket and get in a fight with Austin over it.  
"Austin! Give me the blanket I'm cold!" I scream towards him.  
"No! I was here first!" He screams back as he pulls the blanket towards him more.  
"Austin Monica Moon give me the blanket!" I shout louder giving the biggest tug of the blanket. My force made Austin let go but I stumbled back towards Dallas who fell to the floor with a forceful thud thanks to me. I looked over at Austin who had a smile plastered on his face and he patted the seat next to him, with one swift motion we were both on the couch sharing the blanket while Dallas sat up. During all the commotion Dez woke up and was on the floor with Dallas.  
"Hey man you okay?" Dez asked Dallas obvious concern in his eyes. This is why I like him so much...all he does is care for others, he's so sweet.  
"Yeah dude I'm fine, just gonna watch the rest of the movie down here," Dallas replies bored while circling his arms around the carpeted floor of the den. Dez gives him a nod and pat on the back and takes his seat back on the recliner.  
Barely into the movie Austin and I hear Dallas's low snoring hum and we know he's asleep. I stifle a laugh and Austin nudges me nodding his head towards Dez who is also sleeping. we both start chuckling a bit and I slam my hand against his mouth to hold the laughter in, he does the same to me, but once our chuckles die down we release each other. We continue to watch Romeo & Juliet and I can see Austin mouthing along to every line. Then, in perfect harmony with the movie he looks over at me and begins to speak.  
"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night,". I look down and blush, I love Austin, he's the best guy friend ever, but he has a secret that I know, but he doesn't know I know. Austin is gay...yeah unexpected right? He hasn't come out and told anyone but I know he is, I mean what other guy would know all the lines to Romeo & Juliet, and have a passion for music as much as he does? No straight guys I'll tell you that. Austin and I have been best friends since I was born because he's sort of a year older than I am . Growing up I thought boys had cuddies, just like every other girl but I thought Austin was different, I guess you could say I had a crush on him. At first he was like an older brother but when I was seven and he was eight my mom said I looked at him like the stars that would shine at night, I was pretty intellectual back then and I tried to persuade her that it was just because I looked up to him, but even I knew I was lying. Being neighbors with Austin our dad's actually used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love, but we were young we didn't know what love was. When I was eight and so was Austin - because like I said we aren't exactly a year apart, we're eight months apart so we're the same age for four months - I knew I definitely had a crush on him, and so I dared him to kiss me, and he went for it but I ran when he tried cause it would be weird. When I was ten I found out what being gay was, and I was then convinced that Austin was in fact gay. It was a dumb assumption as a child, but now I'm nearly positive he actually is so I was a smart kid! I dropped all my feelings I had for him and moved on, and that's how I slowly developed a crush on Dez the sweet, adorable, freckle faced, caring Dez.  
"Yeah guys, I'm leaving. This is bull shit. I mean we all know they're gonna kill each other in the end so what's the point of watching. And how can you even understand all this ancient english, it's so dumb," Dallas says as he picks himself up from the carpet apparently awake from his sleep. He grabs his coat and throws his hands towards us in a peace sign while whispering a goodbye quiet enough not to wake Dez, who had fallen asleep once again. He's half way out the door when Austin opens his mouth.  
"Yo Dallas. You can leave, but I'm just letting you know, they don't kill each other. They kill themselves," he tells Dallas having to let him know the truth behind the romantic chic-flic.  
"Yeah man but they kill themselves because of each other so basically they kill each other. Now I wouldn't love to stay and watch but it's one in the morning and I actually want to sleep in my bed tonight instead of Dez's couch once again,"  
"Kay dude bye. Drive safe I guess," Austin replied. I shot him and then Dallas stone cold looks.  
"Dallas you can't drive. You only have your permit, it's illegal for you to drive past nine. If you said it's one in the morning then it's too late for you to drive," I tell him, and his reply was so sweet and heart warming.  
"Ally, I love you but I don't really give a shit. I'm going home, night guys," He shoots back at me, making me wince. Austin shrugged and wrapped his arm around me and the last thing I remember seeing was Juliet's parents running into her room attempting and failing to wake her up, that's when my eyes shut. I wonder what would happen if I just didn't wake up tomorrow, how would everyone react...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I won't be long! First I want to thank everyone for reading it means a lot! And also, sorry if Dez is a little different than in the show...I just thought that he'd be more helpful in the story this way! Also sorry for anyone who likes Justin Bieber, One Direction, Mitchell Musso and/or Drake Bell. I personally love them all...but there's some hate in here towards them! Okay well you enjoy reading this I wish you all luck keeping up with my twisted mind. Review so I know it's decent :D Okay bye 3

**Dallas's P.O.V.**

I checked out my surroundings and got up from the den floor. Dez's sleeping and Austin and Ally are laying on the couch together. _Disgusting._ She has no idea what she's doing with him. He's an ass, I've made it pretty obvious to Austin that I've got a thing for Ally but what does he do? He continues to flirt with her and be well...Austin. I mean sure he's been my best bud since we met in third grade, but Ally's been the girl I've liked even longer. I was contemplating sitting in between them but my head hurt to much to even think about it, so I decided to go home.

"Yeah guys, I'm leaving. This is bull shit. I mean we all know they're gonna kill each other in the end so what's the point of watching. And how can you even understand all this ancient english, it's so dumb," I tell Austin and Ally as I make my way out the door.

"Yo Dallas. You can leave, but I'm just letting you know, they don't kill each other. They kill themselves," Austin tells me. The nerve of this guy, taking Ally from me and then thinking he can talk to me about some stupid chic-flic. My vision blurs to black a little as I stare at him.

"Yeah man but they kill themselves because of each other so basically they kill each other. Now I wouldn't love to stay and watch but it's one in the morning and I actually want to sleep in my bed tonight instead of Dez's couch once again,"

"Kay dude bye. Drive safe I guess," He replies, but not without an evil look from Ally that was then passed over to me.

"Dallas you can't drive. You only have your permit, it's illegal for you to drive past nine. If you said it's one in the morning then it's too late for you to drive," She tells me motherly. It's sweet how much she cares, but I do not have time for this, my head hurts.

"Ally, I love you but I don't really give a shit. I'm going home, night guys," I snort back, and I see her make a hurt face, I feel guilty and I know I should apologize but it all goes black and I walk out the door letting my memory take me where I need to go, I instantly feel rain hitting my face and hands and I let out an unamused groan. I make my way to the car, my vision coming back and I start the engine. The car goes in reverse and I'm on my way home. A yawn escapes from my mouth and I'm still extremely tired, I'm never tired at this time, but I guess after I fell on the floor and hit my head it knocked all of the awake out of me. I get onto the main high way and notice that it's rather empty, but it's one in the morning so I wouldn't expect differently. I shut my eyes for a second, just a second and it was peaceful.

"What the fuck?!" I shout sitting up abruptly, "Why the hell am I in a dress?!" I continue screaming to no one in particular. A nurse comes running in and pushes me down trying to explain.

"Sir you're in a hospital, this isn't a dress it's a gown," She tells me.

"I'm not a sir, my father is sir, I am just Dallas. So Ma'am, why am I in the hospital exactly?" I question her, cause I am truly curious. Last thing I remember is driving home, and then I closed my eyes for a ...did I hit someone? Did I kill someone? Is everyone okay? Was I drunk? Why'd I pass out? DID I KILL SOMEONE?

"Ma'am please tell me I didn't kill someone?!" I scream very uneasily, I feel my body shaking at a force that would score a 6.5 on the Richter scale.

"No sir-I mean _Dallas_ you did not kill anyone," she begins giving me a warm smile "You got a concussion apparently, and then you drove right after, which is not safe. You passed out at the wheel and drove into a warehouse," She finishes.

"So let me guess, my cars totaled?" I groan.

"Yes son, your car is totaled, and you have a fine to the police for driving past the curfew with just a permit!" My dad walks in and goes right to the bad stuff, obviously he's never cared much.

"Hey Dad! Great too see you!" I say with sarcasm.

"Dallas, this isn't a joke. You have a fine, a court date, you totaled your car, you owe whoever owns that warehouse a lot of -"

"Whomever." I said cutting him off.

"What?" He replies annoyed, more annoyed than before.

"I owe whomever owns the warehouse, it's whomever not whoever," I reply, sure this isn't the best time for a grammar lesson, but it's stalling. My dad gives me a stern look and there's silence until there's a knock on the door and it slowly creeps open.

"Knock knock. Hey Dallas...how ya doing?" Ally says speaking slowly to me as if I have brain damage. It's still cute her concern.

"Hey Ally," I say in my best sick voice possible, I don't want to be rude but I'm gonna take advantage of this whole babying thing as much as gives me a smile and I open my arms for a hug and at that moment Dez comes rushing in the room and takes the hug right from Ally.

"Excuse me sir, but there is a limit with the amount of visitors in the room. One family member and one non family member." The nurse tells Dez but he brushes her off completely.

"Buddy what happened? You were fine before, are you okay?" Dez pleads to me with complete and total worry. He's nice, but I kinda want Ally right now, it'll show Austin who her favorite is. Yet she stands outside the door her arm around Austin's waste, as if they're already dating.

"I'm fine man, but I think I'm gonna pass out again soon so do you mind sending Ally in so I can talk to her before I fall asleep?" I ask Dez trying to be as nice to him as possible considering I'm shooing him out for a girl.

"Yeah yeah of course! Feel better" He replies while walking over to Ally. They exchange a few words, she pats him on the back and she comes over to me. I open my arms for a hug and this time there's no Dez to interfere. She wraps her arms around me and I give her a tight squeeze, nothing feels better than a hug from Ally. Much to my dismay we start to pull back, and I meet her eyes, I don't know where it came from but I start to lean in to kiss her. Centimeters away, she hasn't pulled back, I'm going for it, I'm gonna kiss her...ow.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Wow Ally, wow. Ally, my best friend...going to kiss my other best friend. He knows I like her! He's well aware! I've made it obvious that I was madly in love with her and yet here he is going in to kiss her. I need to stop this, I need to stop this now, she's mine. "Ahem!" I cough loudly and it startles them making their heads bang together. Ally looks over at me, face reddened and eyes regretful and she turns back to Dallas. Ally says a few words to Dallas and then she walks over to me putting her arm around my waist as I throw my arm over her shoulder. We walk to the waiting room and sit down on the only two available chairs, which is coincidental because you wouldn't expect many people in the hospital at three in the morning.

"Why?" I speak up looking at Ally, but she keeps her head down, afraid that if she sees me she'll cry.

"I-I didn't mean to! I didn't want to kiss him! He's Dallas! He's my best friend! He's like my older brother! Same with you, it'd be weird kissing him! It'd be so awkward and wrong and just...no! I just didn't know what I was doing, he was leaning in and I don't know why but so was I and then thankfully you interrupted us because well I have no idea what I would've done! I mean sure Dallas is extremely attractive, but I don't like him like that anymore! Plus Dallas and I? No way! He's so bad and I'm well...not. I could never date him with him being all delinquent-like! I hate when he goes to the juvenile detention center now that we're friends, but if we were dating and I was in love with him I'd be heart broken! I wouldn't be able to take it! Let's be serious here, if he was to change his personality to less of a bad boy of course I'd date him, I mean who wouldn't? But still he's like my brother...and I-I'm really sorry I went to kiss him Austin, really I am. I know that we agreed no dating within our group, and I know it was wrong to even consider it because him and Trish just broke up and because Trish is my friend, but it's three in the morning, I'm bound to be delusional from the lack of sleep and I'm just so sorry and I don't want you to hate me, and I don't want you to think I'm like a slut or anything, I don't just go around making out with any guys! You know that! The only person I've ever kissed was you! And that was when we were like when was that? When we were um six right? Yeah so I've never even kissed anyone but you and that didn't even count cause well you know! I'm sorry I really really am and I just-I just want to go to sleep!" Ally screams startling the already worried visitors in the waiting room. I grasp her hand and then take my free hand and lift up her chin so she finally looks at me.

"Eight" I reply to her simply while dropping my hand from her chin.

"What?" She questions rather confused, and I don't blame her.

"We were eight when we kissed. You dared me to kiss you but then ran when I tried, and then we both laid down on the grass in defeat but I kissed you while we were laying down. You said we were six, but we were eight,"

"You remember? And you're not mad...?"

"Of course I remembered and of course I'm not mad, you explained yourself quite well before. It was a heat of the moment thing and I totally understand, I probably would've done the same thing if I was in the position," I tell her and the corner of her lips curve up and her eyes chocolate eyes lighten up a bit "do you want to go home and get some rest?" I ask.

"I don't know, we already drove here illegally after curfew actually it was completely illegal you don't even have your permit, so I think I'd rather not get in any more trouble," She chuckles back at me. I nod in agreeance and reposition myself.

"You're tired, you can just sleep in my lap on the floor, I think we should let Dallas's parents sit down anyway," she agrees and we get up and I sit against the wall of the emergency room floor as Ally puts her head on my lap and closes her eyes. Last time I'll see those eyes for a few hours...a few painful hours. I've still got a lot of questions running through my mind though. That rant Ally gave a few things caught my ear...She doesn't find Dallas attractive _anymore_, she _would_ date him, and the most heart wrenching would probably be that she thinks of me like a brother whom she would _never _date. Would a brother compliment her all the time, and let her sleep on his lap, and carry her stupid shopping bags around the mall, and stay up with her for HOURS listening to her talk about everything in her life? I don't think so, not unless we're in the world's best brother hallway. _'Let's be serious here, if he was to change his personality to less of a bad boy of course I'd date him'_ so she'd date him, even though she considers him her brother, but she'd only date him if he changed his personality. She probably feels the same way about me, but what do I have to change about myself? What is it that she doesn't like? I mean I'm not trying to be cocky, but what do I do wrong? I try to be a perfect gentleman around her, or is that the problem? Does she like guys who are sweet but they have a dark side? God dammit Ally, I have no idea what the hell is going on with your mind.

Okay, okay...lemme think here, who are some guys she's had a history of liking celebrity wise? Justin Bieber - douche, George Clooney - gentleman, Channing Tatum - extremely muscular player? No wait he's married...Mitchel Musso - douche, Drake Bell - massive douche, One Direction - faggots. So basically in all of this the biggest one is douche. But she said she'd date Dallas if he was less like a delinquent, so what I have to do is dress differently and curse more but not get in trouble...? I guess I can do that, it shouldn't be too hard. I'll start tomorrow, because right now Ally's laying on my lap, we're in the hospital waiting on my so-called-friend, and I never want to move this is the best position ever. I look down at Ally, hair in her face, glasses on, thumb in her mouth. Fifteen years old and whenever something bad happens her thumb goes in her mouth when she sleeps...I love her, and all of her little quirks, especially her little quirks...Her eyes open and I blush at the thought that she knows I was starring and she picks herself up off the floor. In all honesty I'm kinda disappointed she got up, but I guess she want to go check on girl stealing Dallas again. I start to get up to go to Dallas's hospital room but Ally pulls me back down. I sit on the ground and she sits on my lap, puts her head in between my shoulder and neck and passes out. I lied before, I'm glad I moved, this is much better. I wrap my arms around her, and next thing I know I'm asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

So! This chapter is shorter than the one before, actually each chapter is getting shorter and shorter, I'm very sorry about that. But really my chapters will be getting longer! I'm already working on Chapter Four it's just that I'm in the middle of Spring Break so I've got a lot of activities going on and I still have school work to top it all off! Well enjoy and there should be a new chapter within the next two days :D

**Dez's P.O.V.**

Dallas is an idiot, an absolute fucking idiot. Ally told him, she fucking told him that he shouldn't be driving at night, she told him that he shouldn't be driving past curfew, but what did he do? He drove anyway...and yeah he did slam into some warehouse. This isn't entirely Dallas's fault though, I blame Austin and Ally a lot for this, if they weren't so engrossed in their stupid realtionship-fling whatever the fuck it is, they would've noticed that when Dallas fell on the floor (because of the two love birds goofing around) he wasn't okay, he actually got a concussion, A CONCUSSION! They're so ignorant! They don't notice anyone except themselves, they're all over each other, it's obvious they're both madly in love with each other but what do they do about it? Nothing, they just flirt and flirt and flirt and don't think about, care about or listen to anyone else because they're so busy FLIRTING. I hate it. They're my best friends, I want nothing but the best for them but when they're affecting Dallas's life because they can't get their heads out of their asses then I just give up. Three in the morning, it's three in the morning and here I am pacing out side of Dallas's hospital room after he shooed me away from him for Ally, the girl who basically is the reason for his concussion, and his court date, and all the other problems that happened in the last two hours. Dallas is, as Austin, Ally, Trish, and his parents call him a 'Delinquent' but I think a delinquent doesn't care what other people think and they sure as hell don't care about others well-beings, yet the first thing that Dallas said when he found out he got in a car accident was 'Ma'am please tell me I didn't kill someone'. He cared about killing people, he cares, and he was studious enough to call the nurse ma'am, so I don't know why everyone is so cruel to Dallas, he just gets in a few fights here and there, but that's because he sticks up for what he believes in and he isn't going to let anyone change that, so he throws a punch. I don't think Dallas has gotten in trouble for anything except for fights and pranks, we're teenagers I expect him to do a playful prank here and there it's common nature for teenage boys! Well except Austin, but he's a kiss up, I think he was sent from the future and he's Taylor Swift's son, they both have the same blonde hair, and he "knows how to treat people" as Ally says. _Ugh_ she can say Austin "knows how to treat people" and she calls Dallas a "delinquent" my god she's so ignorant! Blinded by love! It's horrible, evil, rude...she fights for sexism and feminism, well- well I'm fighting for I don't know equal rights! Does that makes sense? I DON'T CARE IF IT MAKES SENSE! Must. Calm. Down. Breathe Dez, breathe. _Maybe someone should check me into this hospital instead of Dallas cause I'm fucking talking to myself._ _I'm just gonna go take a walk, is that okay with you self? What yeah Dez sure whatever that's fine. Okay cool thanks Dez. You're a loser man you're talking to yourself. You just called yourself a loser. Oh my god can we stop this it's pathetic. I can't just stop having a conversation with myself mid way through dude. Yeah it's rude to just end the conversation without any warning. But there is warning I am the warning! Wait a second I have three voices in my head...? Oh my god fucking shut the hell up. I'm just confused and I want to understand...If you don't stop I'll point something out to you that you won't like. Yeah right you're too chicken. YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU JUST CALLED YOURSELF CHICKEN! Shut up self I don't care! Are you seriously fighting with yourself...? I'm not listening lalalalalalalala! _Austin_ and Ally are canoodling on the floor. WHAT THE FUCK?!_

I angrily stop my thought process with all three of myselves...definitely checking into the hospital, and I go towards Ally and Austin I'm about to yell at them when I see Austin smile and I can't exactly bring myself to do it. Austin is so happy, he's just...smiling, in pure bliss, like Ally is the perfect girl for him and he knows it and he's in love and he's holding her, he's holding what makes him most happy and...yep there's my gay speaking again. I can't help it though! They're perfect together, they're like a romance movie...I remember when Austin didn't watch romance movies...

_"Dez you watch romance movies?!"  
"Yes! They live the love we can only dare to dream!"  
"Woah man that's deep..."  
"Yeah I know..." _

We ended up having a romantic movie marathon for a long long long time, and that's when I realized that I was gay. Not because I liked romantic movies, cause Austin likes them too and he's straight...actually he's straighter than any guy I've ever met, but I don't know I just kind of got it, people were always asking me if I was gay, and they always said I was, and I guess I was somewhat attracted to Dallas, I mean I like his personality and looks so I guess that means I am in fact gay. I totally embrace it cause my parents didn't think it was too bad, and my sister is "so excited" which is stupid because I'm not like the stereotypical gay guy who wears short shorts and neon, I'm just a regular guy who likes other guys. But anyway, I haven't had the heart to tell any of my friends yet. If I'm going to tell anyone it'll probably be Ally, cause she won't say anything, but if she does say anything, it'll be to Austin cause they tell each other everything. I just can't let Dallas know...I mean I want him to know, but I don't want him to know cause he's straight and we're best friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship but I don't even know..._**it's complicated.**_ I clutch my stomach as it twists and turns inside me, a rollercoaster of pain probably from all this stupid stress. I grab my coat from the floor and make my way to the front desk, I'm at the hospital mine as well get checked out and taken care of. On my way to the desk I see Dallas's parents on their way out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Centineo where're you going?" I ask wincing from the pain in my stomach.

"Oh hi Dez, we're just heading home..." Mrs. Centineo replies non-chalantly.

"You've taken Dallas out already?" I question while searching around for Dez, if they're leaving he's got to be going with them.

"No son, we're leaving him here for a while...it's better for all of us anyway, if he's here I can't yell at him for all of his stupidity," Mr. Centineo explains, which infuriates me.

"You're just going to leave your sick son in the hospital while you go home to -" I topple over myself in pain, my stomach feeling as if it was being stabbed, then it's dark and the pain is gone.

**Dallas's P.O.V.**

"I didn't want to kiss him! It'd be so awkward and wrong and just...no! Dallas is extremely attractive. He's so bad and I'm well...not. I could never date him with him being all delinquent-like! If he was to change his personality to less of a bad boy of course I'd date him," I only heard parts of Ally's rant, but it was enough. The nurse that has been working with me since I checked in I need to change. I have to be a Austin...I get chills just thinking about it. No cursing, no trouble, thank god we're not in school or I'd have to have good grades too. I roll my eyes and realize I'm doing all of this for Ally but then slowly I begin to smile, because my change is exactly what she wants and it's exactly what she'll get. I'll do anything beat Austin, I will win Ally over. She belongs with me, not him my ex-best friend. The nurse that's been caring for me finds me after having disappeared for a 'bathroom break' and she swears under her breath as she drags me back to my hospital room.

"Sir you're not supposed to leave your room, you got a concussion, got in a car accident, and it's very unsafe for you to be moving around as you are. You need to stay in the bed," The nurse exclaims somewhat frustrated.

"I told you my name is Dallas, not Sir,"

"Right right, your father is sir, you're just Dallas. I understand," She huffs once again.

"Actually no, my dad isn't sir either, sir is someone who is strong and manly, he's nothing but a wimp who walks out on his son when he's in a hospital," I nearly scream at the innocent nurse. Austin wouldn't do this, Ally wouldn't like this, I'm doing this all wrong. "I'm sorry ma'am I get a little heated sometimes," I apologize and she puts her hand on my shoulder shakes her head and walks out. I position myself in the bed and look towards the ceiling, if I'm going to win Ally over I'll have to really think this through. I need to be an absolute gentle man, always kind to everyone, holding doors open for girls without checking them out, and no more dine and dashes, just complete kindness. I decide I should try to fall asleep and that's exactly what I do.

Next thing I know my eyes are open and I'm still dead tired. This hospital bed is extremely uncomfortable and I can't take it anymore. I want to get out of here, but I don't want to go 'home' it's not even home, it's an empty place where I'm not involved with anything. I search around the room for my clothes and there they were laying on a chair folded up, somewhat bloody by the sleeve. If it's still dark out so I assume it's not yet six in the morning, but I can't know until I check my watch. I go off of impulse and grab my clothes throwing them on, being as silent as possible and sneaking out of the hospital room to the waiting room where hopefully I'll see Dez. I assumed that Austin and Ally would've left by now because according to my watch it's 5:27 in the morning, and I expected Dez to be waiting there for me cause he's the kind of friend that stays with you the whole time. The crazy thing is that I was completely wrong. I walk over to Austin and Ally who were laying on the floor together still and I snort out a disgusted cough, which makes Austin sleepily open his eyes.

"Hey man" Austin replies dazed "Woah what time is it?"

"Eh it's like five thirty," I tell him trying to be cool about it.

"Well what're you doing out of your hospital room, you should go back in there,"

"Nah my parents said I could leave whenever, and I want to leave now. Can I get a ride from you? Maybe stay at your house?" I question him, I'd personally rather stay at Dez's house cause I'm pretty damn pissed-I mean darn angry at Austin for thinking him and Ally are going to happen.

"Yeah sure dude, I'll uh-" He looks down at Ally who's in his arms, sleeping. He's so lucky. "I guess I'll carry Ally to the car, don't want to wake her up,"

"It's fine I'll carry her" I offer wanting Austin to stop being around her.

"Dallas. You have a concussion and just got in a car accident, I don't think you're in the best shape to be carrying around anyone," He tells me like he knows everything and right then and there I want to punch him, but nope not the right thing to do. I give him a small smile, pat his back and he gets up from the floor, Ally in his hands as he carries her to the door.

"Wait, Austin do you even have your drivers liscense?" I question him.

"No, but who really gives a shit about that," Austin responds wincing at the word shit coming from his mouth. Since when did he curse?

"Ok, well urm where did Dez go anyway?" I ask.

"I thought he was in the room with you..." Austin trails off getting suspicious.

"I guess he went home then and didn't tell us," I suggest, I was pretty disappointed to know that he didn't care enough to stay while Austin, who is seeming to hate me stayed.

"He said that he had stuff to do," Ally piped in sounding fully awake.

"What the hell Ally? You're awake?" Austin asked her.

"Yes Dallas, I am...don't be so surprised you know I'm lazy," Ally replied to me, which is confusing because Austin was the one that spoke to her.

"Eh Ally, Austin said that not me," I tell her making her eyes bug out of her hand and she twists to Austin.

"YOU CURSED?!" She screams.

"Yeah what's the big deal," Austin shoots back, I can tell there's remorse in his eyes. It's obvious.

Ally's eyes drop, her hands intertwine with each other and she let's out a barely audible 'oh' and apologizes to me for thinking I said it. I guess it was obvious I was upset that she thought I was the one who cursed, it just proves I curse way to much. We spend the whole drive home listening to my kind of music, Austin rapping along to every lyric, while I sat back acting like I hated the music. Austin never listens to this music, he refers to it as 'rap crap', it's my kind of music, but today he was singing along and I acted like I disliked it, weird turn of events. We pulled into Austin's driveway, and I sighed from relief that his parents were out at some convention for their matress selling business and wouldn't get angry at Austin for having people over. Ally decided to stay at Austin's with us and we all slept in the basement where thankfully there were four couches so Ally didn't have to lay with Austin again. After a few minutes of stirring around on the couches trying to get comfortable we're all asleep. I'll have to find out what 'things' Dez did when I wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's P.O.V.**

My eyes flutter open and I look around at my surroundings, still in the hospital waiting room. I go to move but realize I'm being held down by Austin who is still holding me after my break down about Dallas. Austin's the sweetest 'older brother' anyone could have. I decide I won't wake him up and then I hear footsteps near us and immediately close my eyes in case I'm not supposed to hear the following conversation. I closed my eyes so fast I don't know who came over but I heard an annoyed cough and decided it was Dallas because Dez said he had to go do 'things', whatever that meant.

"Hey man" Austin says to who I suspect is Dallas "Woah what time is it?"

"Eh it's like five thirty," The person, who I now know is Dallas replies.

"Well what're you doing out of your hospital room, you should go back in there,"

"Nah my parents said I could leave whenever, and I want to leave now. Can I get a ride from you? Maybe stay at your house?" Dallas asks, and I can hear something in his voice, uncertainty maybe?

"Yeah sure dude, I'll uh-" Austin begins speaking and I can feel him looking at me "I guess I'll carry Ally to the car, don't want to wake her up," He finishes and I mentally high five myself for not having to walk to the car! _Woohoo!_

"It's fine I'll carry her" Dallas demands more than offers.

"Dallas. You have a concussion and just got in a car accident, I don't think you're in the best shape to be carrying around anyone," Dallas retorts thankfully, I don't exactly want someone who isn't stable to carry me, none the less someone who just tried to kiss me two hours ago.

"Wait, Austin do you even have your drivers liscense?"

"No, but who really gives a shit about that," Austin answers back sharply and my heart drops. I've never heard Austin curse before, and I really don't like it...

"Ok, well urm where did Dez go anyway?" Dallas asks ignoring the fact that his best friend just cursed for the first time in history.

"I thought he was in the room with you..." Austin trails off suspiciously, I should tell them where he is when we get in the car.

"I guess he went home then and didn't tell us," Dallas suggest, as I hear the car door open and I'm safely placed into the back seat.

"He said that he had stuff to do," I mention first thing I know both Austin and Dallas are in the car buckled up, but I don't open my eyes I'm still tired.

"What the hell Ally? You're awake?" Dallas asks me.

"Yes Dallas, I am...don't be so surprised you know I'm lazy," I reply and there's an uneasy silence in the car before someone speaks up

"Eh Ally, Austin said that not me," Dallas says and with that my eyes pop out of my head and I flip out.

"YOU CURSED?!" I screamed towards Austin, my best friend who I repeat NEVER curses.

"Yeah what's the big deal," Austin shoots back, and it hurts me, this random change that over took him. I didn't reply I just looked down let out a sign and apologized to Dallas for mistakenly accusing him of cursing. Austin turns on the radio to this digsuting rap music that he and I both hate. Well I thought he hated it but now he's singing along, this is the kind of music Dallas likes, and even he looks appauled by it. I sigh disappointedly again and text Dez back.

Me: Are you ok? What's going on?  
Dez: Everything's fine I'm just in the hospital.  
Me: Dez, what's going on? Why're you in the hospital? You can tell me, we're best friends.  
Dez: ...  
Me: Dez Awkwardpants tell me right this instant.  
Dez: Lol you know my name isn't Dez Awkwardpants! ;)  
Me: Well it is now!  
Dez: If it's anything it should be Huckleberry Finn.  
Me: Ermm why?  
Dez: Kay you obviously don't get my joke.  
Me: Huckleberry Finn isn't that the book about the two gay guys?  
Dez: Well they were predicted to be gay.  
Me: So...?  
Dez: Ally I'm gay.

I went berserk, Dez? Gay? No no no no no no no. This is just, but how and this...is he gay with Austin?! I'll ask him later but I can't even believe this. We're about to pull up to Austin's house when I get another text message.

Dez: Ally, don't hate me. My whole family knows, and you know but that's it. I'm sorry.  
Me: Well I'm glad, that made me feel a lot better.  
Dez: Huh? Why?  
Me: Cause I liked you a lot, and I thought you just hated me.  
Dez: I could never hate you! But you liked me are you sure?  
Me: Mhm why?  
Dez: I thought you liked Austin.  
Me: Um...no.

There wasn't a reply, and I was okay with that. Austin pulled into the driveway and Dallas got out fast to open my door, it was very sweet of him caring for me like that but it was still a tad awkward considering the near kiss we had just encountered. Once we were all in the basement I couldn't sleep, not after know what Dez told me. He never told me not to tell anyone, but I know it was implied...and I know he knows that I'll tell Austin anyway, so I just can't tell Dallas which is weird cause Dallas and Dez are best friends, I would've expected Dez to tell him before me. We all got comfortable on our own separate couches and after a few minutes I noticed Dallas had fallen asleep and so I got up and walked over to Austin and the couch he was on and I sat on his feet.

"Hey Ally" He greated with his cute boyish smile.

"Hey Austin" I replied "I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Dez's gay,"

"What? Our Dez?" Austin questions, and I see excitement in his eyes, eep! Austin likes Dez! Mental Happy Dance!

"Ally! Why're you smiling like that!?" Austin questions me and I laugh.

"Oh no reason!" I giggle.

"Ally, one of our best friends is dumbass who got in a car accident, the other one ditched us to be with one of his boyfriends and you're happy? What the hell is wrong with you?" Austin speaks, wincing at every curse he says.

"Um it's nothing," I lie giving him a half smile "I'm going to go to bed," I say standing up walking over to my couch expecting Austin to apologize, or even ask me for a hug like he always does, but no hug for Ally.

I grab the blanket pillow from off the floor and turn so my back is facing Austin so he can't see that I'm awake. If he knows I'm awake he'll talk to me, and I don't want him to talk to me. I want Austin to talk to me, you know the one who's my best friend? Doesn't curse? Cares about his friends? Would never say anything rude to a friend? The guy who wouldn't listen to rap music if his life depended on it? Where'd he go...we were in a hospital for four hours and this happens. I miss Austin, my Austin. I let a tear slip down my cheek and I curl up under the blankets and allow sleep to over come me.

"Afternoon sleepy heads!" Dallas chimes and I open my eyes abruptly to see it's noon and both Austin and I have been sleeping most of the day.

"Well good afternoon to you to Dallas!" I say smiling at him as he motions to Austin's kitchen where there are pancakes made. _Oh god pancakes, Austin's going to be so happy._ I scarf down two before Austin even gets off of the couch.

"Austin I made you pancakes! I know they're your favorite!" Dallas says in a sing-song way and I laugh because he's never this happy, it's probably the meds the doctors gave him.

"Cool thanks Dallas. But I don't want any," Austin awares us and my head shoots up from the last fluffy deliciousness that is a pancake.

"What're you talking about you love pancakes! You've loved pancakes since you were a kid!" I nearly shout.

"Ally, people change. If I don't want pancakes it's not the end of the fucking world," Austin says and I see his fist tighten first thing he curses. I turn my head back to the half eaten pancake on my plate and blink back tears, but can't hold them in. I stand up calmly walk over to Dallas give him a hug while thanking him, say goodbye to Austin and make my way home, I need to visit Dez, we've got a lot of talking especially after this.

"Hey daddy" I greet my father.

"Hi Ally, I heard about Dallas is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine now he's at home. Can you drive me to the hospital?"

"You just said Dallas was home though,"

"Long story short Dez's in the hospital now, can you please just drive me there daddy, I need to visit him." I plead and my dad nods, grabs his keys and we make our way to the hospital. My dad presses play on the car radio and chuckles first thing he hears the lyrics to the song. I look over at him obviously confused and question him.

"I remember when you and Austin were maybe six or seven and we were sitting on the porch and I heard you dare Austin to kiss you..." I blush automatically, I didn't know he had heard that, "I know I shouldn't be saying this as a father, but I really had hoped he kissed you. I don't know if her did or not, but I thought it would've been good because I knew him, and I knew he was a nice guy and that I wouldn't mind if he dated you. Anyway your mom, Austin's parents and I were all sitting on the porch listening to one of your CD's and this was the song playing. Mimi said 'This song perfectly describes the relationship between my son and your daughter' and your mom laughed so hard," My dad finished with a smile.

"Eight" I reply to him simply.

"What?" He questions rather confused, and I don't blame him, Austin had done the exact same thing to me.

"We were eight when we kissed. I dared him to kiss me but ran when he tried, and then we both laid down on the grass in defeat but he kissed me while I was laying down. You said we were six, but we were eight," I tell him nearly quoting Austin.

He chuckles at me and his eyes shine brightly. "So you did kiss. I know regular teenage girls block their father out, but sweetie I do want to know. How long have you and Austin been secretley dating? It's pretty obvious...I just want to know how long it's been," He says and my smile falls from my face when reality hits. Austin and I were practically dating, everyone wanted us dating, I want to date him...but he likes _guys_. We pull into the hospital and my dad looks at me waiting for an answer.

"We're not dating daddy, never were..." I reply to him disappointedly.

"But you want to date him," He states more than he questions and I just respond by kissing him on the cheek and running into the hospital. Walking into the hospital I was humming the melody to that song I didn't know the name of, I'd be sure to google it when I got home. I go to the front desk and ask where Dez was located and she directed me to the second floor room 208. I saw him and he was with Trish, which was weird seeing as she is Dallas's ex girlfriend, but that doesn't stop me from running up to her.

"Trish! Hey! I've missed you! What're you doing here?!" I shout.

"I came to visit Dallas, but he wasn't here and I saw Dez," She said giving Dez a playful wink and nudge. She's obviously fliirting, too bad Dez's gay. Oh right gay, I need to talk to Dez about Austin and my...problem.

"Oh that's cool. Well anyway, Dez I really need to talk to you," I begin and he motions his hand telling me to go on, "Okay...so I think I have feelings for Austin, but the thing is I know that you two are like together...cause you telling me you were gay made me understand and I already knew Austin was gay so I just kind of put the pieces together and-"

"Ally! Calm down! Austin isn't gay, I thought I was gay...but I wasn't I was trying to force myself to be gay, but I'm not. I was extremely confused and apparently I decided to 'become gay' because I didn't think any girl would ever love me. I know that sounds weird but there's a really long complicated explanation behind it. Basically I've always had this thing for Trish, and you knew that, but then she started dating Dallas for god knows what reason-"

"Because I liked him" Trish cut in "LIKED though" she finished with a smile.

"Anyway..." Dez continues talking "When she started dating Dallas about a year ago, that's when Austin and I had this movie fest - don't ask, and I then thought I was gay. It's a really big thing that I just understood because some physcological lady came in here this morning and explained," He said with a shy smile and I was kind of annoyed at the fact that one minute he's gay and the next he's just confused.

"So you and Trish..." I say.

"Just friends," She jumps in "But we're working on it," Trish finishes while giving Dez a shy smile.

"Well I'm happy for you two," I reply half heartedly, I am happy for Dez, I just can't stop thinking about this Austin situation...

"Ally, how long have I known you?" Dez asks me, that's a dumb question.

"Since we were in pre-k, we met when you threw the green paint at my face," I chuckle.

"Right, and even though I was only three you know what my first thought was when I saw you? 'Ally likes the blonde boy Austin'" Dez tells me and I open my mouth to speak but he keeps talking, "And that blonde boy liked you right back. Now not to sounds like a romantic movie or anything, but Austin has been in love with you for as long as I've known you, and probably long before that. He'll probably kill me for even telling you this, but he doesn't know I know...I know a lot more than I'm supposed to know,"

"What do you mean...what do you know?" I question hastily.

"Austin likes you, scratch that he's in love with you, always has been. But then there's also Dallas who has a crush on you...he can handle this whole thing if you chose Austin, and I think you should because Austin treats you like you're the most amazing person in the world, which I totally agree with I should add," he gives me a smile "the problem here is do you actually love Austin? What made you realize your feelings for him?"

"Okay Dez, let me just start off by saying woah you're insanely deep and I never knew any of this. But back to Austin, I found out my feelings for him again today. When we were younger I had a crush on him, but when we were ten I thought he was gay and I've thought that ever since and that's why I tried to stop liking him. Anyway, today at like three in the morning we left the hospital and Austin has cursed multiple times today and it's just-"

"Austin cursed?!" Trish speaks up in the conversation for the first time in a while. I look towards Dez who has his mouth dropped open.

"Yeah I know, he never curses...but he did. As I was saying he was cursing a lot and everytime I did I kept thinking 'What happened within two hours that made the guy I was in love with start acting so different' and I would catch myself everytime I said 'in love' and I didn't - I don't know what to do it's all really confusing to me and -"

"Just go tell him, he watches all the romantic movies with me, run up to him and just make out with his face, he'll be happier than I was when I found out Trish liked me, and I was pretty happy!"

"I never said I liked you!" Trish shouted playfully, and Dez gave her his 'ginger look' back, "Okay fine...maybe I like you a little," she admits getting a smile from Dez.

"Okay okay, maybe you're right. I'll just tell him, I won't make out with his face - thanks for the suggestion - but I will tell him. I mean it's worth a shot!" I say while leaving the room. "Oh and Dez?"

"Yeah?"

"You cut me off too much when I talk," I repremand him.

"You talk to much," He chuckles towards me and with that I leave to go find Austin and talk to him.

**Dez's P.O.V.**

I've been checked in at the hospital for eight hours now, I've been diagnosed with GAD which is Generalized Anxiety Disorder, which is why I had that stabbing pain in my stomach and blacked out, and I already spoke to a therapist and it's not even noon yet. I told Ally a few hours ago I was gay over text...but wait till she hears what I heard from my therapist. After an hour of sorting out my problems that I didn't even have, it was brought to my attention that I'm not gay at all and I actually just tried forcing myself to be gay in a way to accept myself. Being a guy who dresses a little on the crazier side, bright graphic t-shirts over button up shirts, suspenders, and crazy pants made it hard to accept myself as normal. I wanted a reason to be as weird as I was so I decided I must be gay, but that's a horrible assumption I made. My therapist who was very kind brought me to notice that I wasn't gay, I was just confused. Once she left I only had thirty minutes to think alone, because then Trish walked in. Yes Trish, Dallas's ex-girlfriend of a year, and the girl I had fallen in love with man years ago. We had met in Pre-school, I threw paint at Ally and Trish and Ally were best friends and Trish started yelling at me for throwing paint at her friend, I liked her since then, but that stopped when she started dating Dallas, and that's when I made myself gay. I guess I didn't want any more heart break? Trish walked into my hospital room and I was confused as to how she found me but she explained that she came to check up on Dallas but he had already checked out. She stayed in my room and we talked about a lot, we were catching up. Since Trish and Dallas had broken up we hadn't seen her much, Ally and her were still best friends, but we didn't get to hang around her because of the tention between her and Dallas. Trish and I talked about all the times we had before "the relationship" came along. We talked about the sleepovers we had as little kids, how we used to cheat off each other in math class, the driving tests her dad would give us when we were only ten years old, all the fun times we've had. There was silence in the room and I looked at her short latina figure, her bouncy curly black hair, dark brown eyes and I just started cracking up. I laughed and I laughed hard.

"Why're you laughing?!" She shouted getting defensive and I was just about to answer when Ally walked in.

"Trish! Hey! I've missed you! What're you doing here?!" Ally shouts, and she just adds onto my good news, I love seeing my best friends.

"I came to visit Dallas, but he wasn't here and I saw Dez," She said while giving me a wink. I laughed and carried on my conversation with Ally. We talked about her and Austin, she was explaining to me how she thought Austin was gay and how it sucked because she thinks she's in love with him and all the stuff I've been waiting to hear forever.

"Just go tell him, he watches all the romantic movies with me, run up to him and just make out with his face, he'll be happier than I was when I found out Trish liked me, and I was pretty happy!"

"I never said I liked you!" Trish shouted playfully, and I gave her the look, "Okay fine...maybe I like you a little," she admits to me and a smile spreads across my face.

"Okay okay, maybe you're right. I'll just tell him, I won't make out with his face - thanks for the suggestion - but I will tell him. I mean it's worth a shot!" Ally tells while leaving the room. "Oh and Dez?"

"Yeah?" I reply.

"You cut me off too much when I talk," She states towards me.

"You talk to much," I chuckle and she walks away leaving Trish and I alone once again. I keep starring at her and smiling, and every moment we ever had flashes back and with each memory my smile gets bigger until I look like a total doof smiling and starring towards her.

"Hey you never told me why you were laughing at me..." Trish whines and that makes me laugh a little.

"It's nothing really..."

"Um Dez, I'm pretty sure it was something," She says shoving me a little bit.

"I was just laughing because it's funny how I thought I was gay, when I was in love with you the whole time," I say and she doesn't respond with words, but just with an action. She grabs my face and kisses me, it was a pretty different feeling, and I'm not going to lie I loved it. I kiss her back and she smiles at me.

"That thing you said about us just being friends but working on it -" I start but she abruptly cuts me off.

"We can still be working on it, or we can be dating, it's all up to you," She says and now it's my turn to reply with an action instead of words, I kiss her again and I can feel her smiling into the kiss. _I'll take that as dating._

Well hey! So this was by far my longest chapter! 3,877 words not including this! Anyway my story is actually progressing which is crazy to me! So I've got a few question for you wonderful people who are reading...does anyone feel bad for Dallas?! He's changed his whole personality so this girl will like him, but she ends up being in love with his so called best friend! And on top of all that his ex-girlfriend of a year is now dating his other best friend! I mean come on poor Dallas he just needs some good in his life. I seriously have got sympathy for that guy. What a trooper he is.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously - Dez's P.O.V.

"Hey you never told me why you were laughing at me..." Trish whines and that makes me laugh a little.

"It's nothing really..."

"Um Dez, I'm pretty sure it was something," She says shoving me a little bit.

"I was just laughing because it's funny how I thought I was gay, when I was in love with you the whole time," I say and she doesn't respond with words, but just with an action. She grabs my face and kisses me, it was a pretty different feeling, and I'm not going to lie I loved it. I kiss her back and she smiles at me.

"That thing you said about us just being friends but working on it -" I start but she abruptly cuts me off.

"We can still be working on it, or we can be dating, it's all up to you," She says and now it's my turn to reply with an action instead of words, I kiss her again and I can feel her smiling into the kiss. I'll take that as dating. Sadly she pulls away and walks out.

"What're you doing?" I ask her upset that she's leaving.

"Ally's gonna need a ride to find Austin, isn't she?" She replied in a 'duh' voice and gave me a smile. I smile back and she walked out, she's so amazing...

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and Dallas's voice being all nice and welcoming, which reminded me that I had to be on the bad side, I think I'm doing pretty well being bad and I'm not sure if Ally likes it or not but whatever it is she'll come around.

"Afternoon sleepy heads!" Dallas chimes and it makes me sick first thing I remember what he's trying to do. This little game of changnig so Ally likes him, it won't blow over well I know it.

"Well good afternoon to you to Dallas!" Ally says smiling at him and he motions towards the pancakes that are on the table. They look good, but I feel sick, all this lying and cursing and Dallas's false kindness, it's all getting to me.

"Austin I made you pancakes! I know they're your favorite!" Dallas nearly sings. Ally cracks a laugh and it makes me even more disgusted that she doesn't see his facade.

"Cool thanks Dallas. But I don't want any," I tell him while rejecting the pancakes, Ally's head shoots up and both her and Dallas look at me as if they're a dear in headlights.

"What're you talking about you love pancakes! You've loved pancakes since you were a kid!" Ally playfully shouts at me and I feel guilty for what I'm about to do.

"Ally, people change. If I don't want pancakes it's not the end of the fucking world," I deadpan and she turns her head back to the half eaten pancake on her plate, she looks like she's about to cry. I want to apologize but she stands up, walks over to Dallas gives him a hug while thanking him, says a barely audible goodbye to me and walks home. I'm used to her hugging me goodbye, and I don't get it, she wanted me to change but now she's walking out on me? Hugging Dallas? I just don't understand. I look at the door just to assure myself that Ally really did walk out, sadly she did. Then I hear the click of a stove turning off and I look towards Dallas, who is no longer wearing the pleasent yet totally fake smile, he had on before.

"What the hell man, why'd you just curse at Ally?!" Dallas shouts towards me,

"The question is why are you acting like a good guy?! She doesn't want to be with you it's obvious!" I yell back at him.

"No! If anything is obvious that she doesn't want to be with YOU. Austin you had a much better chance when you were a nice guy, but within just a few hours you turned into this asshole that curses at Ally like it's your job! I have not once said the word 'fuck' around her because it's rude and there you go just spewing it out of your mouth as if it's just an everyday word. So even if you go back to your nice boy thing she won't want to be with you. Who'd she give a hug to when she left?' Dallas asked me and I assumed it was a rhetorical question so I stood up and walked out, I need to go home, and then it hit me. _I just walked out of my own house..._Dallas is taking over everything I have! He's stealing Ally, and he's driving me out of my own house now, it's going to far. I decide I can't go back to my house anyway, so I make my way to my second home...Sonic Boom. Ally's dad store, this is where Ally nearly grew up, we'd always be sitting behind the counter coloring, me outside the lines and her within them. I grab a guitar from the walk and make my way up the stairs to the cluttered storage room that Ally called her "practice room". I don't know what exactly she practices, granted there is a piano but I don't remember her ever playing or saying she played for that matter. I pick up the guitar and start messing around on it and then I notice what I'm playing. Being surrounded by instruments at Sonic Boom all the time I thought learning guitar would be fun and so I taught myself but I NEVER played for anyone. Two years ago I tried to write a song for Ally, emphasis on the word tried. Apparently I can't write a song for my life. It took me a whole year to get the song writen down and the chords right, but I did it. I was planning on singing it to her at her birthday last year because I finished writing it a month prior, but I chickened out, I couldn't perform in front of everyone, I didn't even know if I was a good singer. I start to strum the chords and sing along again, one day I'll have the courage to sing this to Ally. I decide I can't go back to my house, but that I do need a new pair of clothes. I can either go to Dallas's and steal a pair of his clothes to work with this "bad boy act" or I can take Dallas's advice and go back to being myself. Even though my frustration level towards Dallas is above one hundred percent, I think listening to him is the best choice here. I always leave a spare change of clothes in the practice room. I make my way towards the closet that has my change of clothes, and I laugh at what she has in there as I put the clothes on. Gray button down shirt, ripped denim jeans (what else) and a note. 'You're a loser and you need to start changing at your house, I can't keep supplying you with clothes. Okay well I'm probably out now so...find me? Xoxo - Ally (P.S. bring a sweatshirt the beach is cold at night...oh man I just blew my cover, well I'll see you in a few minutes!)' I turned the note over and it was dated 6/8/2011 and I laughed at the fact of it still being in the box. I decided to walk around the mall, where else would I go? Dallas over took my house, Dez's in the hospital, and Ally is angry with me so staying in her house isn't the best idea right now. I walk around, I go to the arcade, the pizza parlor, glow in the dark mini golf, nothing makes me happy...so I decided I would just go to Ally's spot the little pond area that's attached to the side of the mall. When we were younger we were in the mall with our moms and I accidentally tripped Ally and she fell into this door that led to the pond, that was when we were six ever since she just goes there whenever she's stressed or upset. A little part of me was hoping she'd show up, but another part of me knew that she wouldn't. I I sat there with the guitar I had bought moments before at Sonic Boom and started playing the song I wrote for Ally, as I strummed I hoped to get answers like Ally did every time she came here.

"Hey..." A voice whispers from above me and I stand up so fast I get a head rush.

"Ally look I'm really really really sorry I've been such a jerk, the cursing and the dissing of pancakes and I know it's only been a few hours that I've been like this but I feel so guilty because every time I cursed I see how hurt you looked but I changed like this because I wanted you to like me..."

"Cursing wouldn't make me like you Austin,"

"I know that now but it's just that -" I start but she cuts me off.

"Cursing wouldn't make me like you, because I'm already in love with you,"

"Yeah I know but it's just I thought that cursing would work and...wait what? You're in love with me?" I stammer, and I can feel my heart racing faster than it should be.

"Yep, and word on the street is you're in love with me too..."

"Well the streets don't lie," I say and pull her in for a hug, she looks up and smiles at me before pulling away. "What was that song you were playing?" She asks and I give her a shy smile.

"Okay don't laugh two years ago I wrote you this song, and trust me it was hard to do, I can't write a song for my life. I've been playing guitar for a while now...but I didn't want to say anything because I don't know if I'm that good at it," I say and she laughs.

"I've been playing the piano for a long time too, but I have stage fright and I can't perform in front of anyone, so that's why you've never seen or heard me playing..." She trails off. "But anyway I want to hear this song that you wrote for me!" She squeaks excitedly.

"Okay, but it's probably not that great..." I reply and start strumming the chords once again.

_We may be young  
But it doesn't take to many years to be alive  
I put you way above number one  
You're better than the best thing I thought I'd find  
You're my diamond  
My precious medal  
When it comes to you  
I refuse to settle_

_I don't want love like I've see before  
The same old stuff, it doesn't work anymore  
Let's throw out the cliches, go our own way  
Anything but typical  
Love Original  
Love Original_

_We can't waste time  
So many thoughts up in our heads  
Attack our hearts  
It's always worth the fight  
To defend what's right  
Let's protect this work of art_

_You're my diamond  
My precious medal  
When it comes to you  
I refuse to settle_

_I don't want love like I've see before  
The same old stuff, it doesn't work anymore  
Let's throw out the cliches, go our own way  
Anything but typical  
Love Original  
Love Original_

_The world is full of twists and turns  
Sometimes it hurts  
All you gotta do is, reach for help  
I'll break you out of that prison cell  
I'll give you the keys  
Set yourself free  
We can live the life we've dreamed_

_I don't want love like I've see before  
The same old stuff, it doesn't work anymore  
I don't want love like I've see before  
The same old stuff, it doesn't work anymore  
Let's throw out the cliches  
Go our own way  
Anything but typical  
Love Original  
Love Original  
Love Original  
Love Original_

"I love it it's absolutely amazing!" She says pulling me in for yet another hug and she kisses me on the cheek making my ears get red instantly.

"So if you've loved me this whole time why didn't you say anything?" I ask her.

"It's a long story...we should maybe go get lunch I mean it's like two in the afternoon and you haven't even had breakfast yet, you pancake disser," She jokes poking my stomach.

"Lunch it is," I say and we head out to the mall food explains to me the whole situation with the feelings she had when we were young, and her crush on Dez, and I explained to her about how Dallas was trying to change to impress her, finally she brought up her assumtion of me being gay.

"Woah woah woah back the truck up, you thought I was gay?! What would've given you that impression?" I joked around.

"I just kind of did! Cause you were always watching romance movies, and you were such a nice guy and you never showed interest in other girls...ever. So I just assumed you were gay!" She laughs back somewhat defensively.

"I didn't look at any other girls because I wanted you to know that I didn't like anyone except for you," I say while grabbing Ally's hand to hold. She looks at me and smiles, and we get up our hands intertwined and walk around the mall together.

"You know Austin, this" She says motioning with her free hand back and forth between us "feels like absolutely nothing changed from when we were friends,"

"Well it's not completely the same," I say to her and she gives me a questioning look, "Now that we're dating I can do this and not get yelled at," I finish while turning her towards me, still holding her hand and kissing her lips gently. She looks up at me with those big brown orb like eyes and she lets out a small huff of breath and smiles at me.

"Well that was a lot different since eight years ago," Ally chuckles a little airily.

"You're telling me...I say thankful that I finally got Ally and that she's finally mine,"

**Dallas's P.O.V.**

Ally leans over and gives me a hug, obvious pain in her eyes and she murmurs a fast goodbye to Austin and storms out. I look over at Austin and drop my whole 'nice guy' act I'm pissed beyond extent. Sure I want Ally to think I'm better than Austin but I don't think Austin making Ally cry is okay!

"What the hell man, why'd you just curse at Ally?!" I scream enraged.

"The question is why are you acting like a good guy?! She doesn't want to be with you it's obvious!" Austin yells back at me. I am way to angry, I want to beat him, he DOES NOT talk to Ally that, and now he's saying this shit about her not liking me, it's not true. I just need him to lose, for him to be hurt and for him to know that

"No! If anything is obvious that she doesn't want to be with YOU. Austin you had a much better chance when you were a nice guy, but within just a few hours you turned into this asshole that curses at Ally like it's your job! I have not once said the word 'fuck' around her because it's rude and there you go just spewing it out of your mouth as if it's just an everyday word. So even if you go back to your nice boy thing she won't want to be with you. Who did she give a hug to when she left?' I question Austin and he doesn't respond, his face is red hot as he stands up and walks out the door to his own house. _Idiot._ I grab my stuff and walk back to my house ready to face my parents and their wrath of anger. Before I walk into the door I get a message.

Dez: I have to tell you something later, meet me at the food court at four.

I put my phone in my back pocket when I notice I still have an hour left and then I walk through the doorway and toss my car keys on the table even though I didn't drive.

"Sup," I say to my parents who are sitting on the couches reading their stupid 'Parenting for dummies' book.

"Dallas Foster Centineo where have you been?!" My dad ask his voice six octaves above normal.

"I was out," I reply non-chalantly while heading upstairs towards my bedroom.

"You were in a hospital one hour and then the next you're gone, how did you get out? Your car is totaled your friends can't drive, and you didn't even come home!" My mom then joins in upset, she wasn't upset because she was worried, she was upset because she was disrespected once again. My dad and I were in the middle of a heated argument when the door knocked and my parents shooed whoever was there away. I couldn't take it I was pissed I ran up to my room slammed my door, turned the music on full blast and snuck out the window. I just needed a break, doesn't everyone every once in a while? I walked to the mall that was pretty close and on my way to the food court I see a couple kissing and I gag at the sight. That would only be okay if it was Ally and I. I continue to walk and then hear Ally's voice, my eyes pop open as I turn around to see she was the one kissing her boyfriend. I want to scream and run over towards them but I know that isn't the best thing to do, Ally obviously doesn't want me no one does. I look at my phone which buzzes and there's a message from Dez asking me where I am and I remember I was supposed to meet him at four when it's 4:05. I avert my eyes from the new relationship between Austin and Ally and walk to the Mini's the restaurant where I see Dez and ... Trish?

"Um hi..." I say.

"Dallas, we're going to make this as fast as possible. We want to date, we don't need your approval, but it'd be really wanted..." Trish says, and I want to punch Dez so hard in the face, he stole Trish from me?! We just broke up a week ago! ONE WEEK AGO. I clench my jaw and ball my fist up, steam probably flowing from my ears.

"It's fine. Goodbye," I said walking off as calmly as possible. Ally is with Austin, my ex-girlfriend is with that faggot I thought was my best friend, my parents basically disowned me, I do everything on my own, I pay for my own food, my own clothes, my own car and gas, the only thing I didn't pay for was my own fucking hospital bill and if it was up to me I wouldn't have let myself be taken care of. I would've died if I had the chance..._I do have the chance._ I look back at my surroundings and remember that bridge that I always read about in the newspaper, suicide bridge. It's close to where we live, it's here in Philadelphia and I decide it's the best choice now anyway. _Suicide is a permanent solution for a temporary problem, why kill yourself when there's so much left to live for, someone out there loves you._ All that bullshit I can't even bare to listen to, it's what I want to do. No one will miss me, Austin basically hates me, Ally can just concentrate on Austin, and Dez and Trish can easily get over it by being with each other. I go back home and see my parents aren't there obviously, and my music is still blaring in my room, so they don't even know I left. My parents must've gone out to an early dinner or whatever, but they took my moms car so I grab my dad's keys and drive to Wissahickon Memorial Bridge which everyone calls 'Suicide Bridge'. I pull up and sit on the edge, if I just lean forward a little I'll be gone. I start leaning forward and I close my eyes begging the wind to take me from the bridge and into the sky where I meet my end.

"Hey," A distressed female voice cries out to me. I'm startled a little but I turn around to see a beautiful girl, blonde hair blue eyes, a pink sundress and mascara running down her face. I get off the edge of the bridge and walk over to her feeling compelled to her I draw her in for a hug.

"I don't know you, why are you hugging me," She asks not pushing away from the hug but instead wrapping her arms around me.

"You were going to jump weren't you, why were you going to jump?" I ask her hugging her tighter.

"My parents disowned me the kicked me out of the house, they're done with me, they've been done with me. I have absolutely no friends, they all think I'm a whore, I have no reason to even be here anymore. No one loves me," The unnamed girl says to me crying again.

"I can love you," I pull away and look at her.

"Why were you going to jump?" She asks me, the tears stopping.

"Both of my best friends took my girls, my parents also disowned me, I just give up," I tell her. The girl wipes her eyes with the back of her hands turns around walks ten feet away from me and turns back, once she's up to me she extends her hand.

"Hi, my names Cassidy, my life sucks, and I can tell yours does too but maybe we can act like it's okay and that'll work?" She says shaking my hand and I smile, the first real genuine smile I've had in so long.

"Hey, I'm Dallas, my life isn't the best right now and I really need a friend and I think you're the perfect person to fix me," I say goofily, there hasn't been a goofy side of me in a while. I hold her hand and we walk to the car.

"Okay, so let's see...here's my story. I had this boyfriend Elliot, sort of an asshole. We dated for three months, he was great the first two months but then something went wrong. I broke up with him because he was being a total jerk and he started spreading rumors. He said I slept with him and that I kept begging him for sex. I came home one day after a day out and there were bruises on my arms because these girls beat me up and my parents had heard about me being a 'whore' and assumed that the bruises were from sex," She says holding in her sobs as we drive to the mall "so my parents disowned me, I've been living at this little warehouse for the last week, but someone drove their car into it at one in the morning today and now I have no where to live," I look over at her and blush a little.

"I've had a pretty bad reputation, my parents ignore me all the time and so I started doing bad things, not drugs but like getting in fights and stuff, I did it so my parents would notice me and actually talk to me but it made them hate me more. I've been paying for my own food and clothes and car and all of that. I've had a job since I got working papers two years ago and I work at Shop Rite, where I get a good pay. Yesterday I hit my head on the floor and got a concussion but I didn't know, so I got in the car and drove but blacked out while I was driving and kinda sorta rammed into a ware house...that I'm guessing was yours?" I say, slowing down at the last part and blushing madly with immense guilt. We continue on with our confessions towards each other and get to the mall food court because we still haven't eated. We walk to the restaurant Mini's and I wasn't sure I was ready when I saw Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish together at the same table laughing and acting as if everything was ok. Cassidy locked her arm around mine and looked at me, her eyes saying 'We can get through this' and I nodded because I believed her, I trusted her, even though I just met her.

Thanks for all the favorites/follows/reviews! It's pretty cool! :D Anyway this chapter was 3,946 words long which is pretty awesome! A LOT went on in this episode from Dez and Trish getting together and confessing their relationship to Dallas, Austin & Ally got together FINALLY! And Dallas almost killed himself! I'm personally having way to much fun writing this sotyr. And here's a confession...I'm writing it for school. In the story I'm handing into school it doesn't involve anything with Sonic Boom or music, and all the names are changed! But yep here's my story and I think it's going along pretty well what do you all think?


End file.
